A parking lot having a plurality of parking spaces is designed to assist in AVP operations (automated valet parking). Here, the driver can take the motor vehicle to a drop-off location and leave it there. The motor vehicle will then be steered to one of the parking spaces and parked there in an automated manner and without any driver intervention. If the driver wishes to use the motor vehicle again, the motor vehicle can be steered from the parking space to the drop-off location, in a likewise automated manner, where the driver takes possession of the vehicle.
If the motor vehicle is stolen from the parking space, the loss of the motor vehicle may be noticed only relatively late, usually when the owner attempts to access the motor vehicle. It is an object of the present invention to provide improved technology for securing a motor vehicle in an AVP parking lot.